


车并不需要title

by Lmaoimnotdoneyet



Category: ID:INVADED
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmaoimnotdoneyet/pseuds/Lmaoimnotdoneyet
Summary: Done
Relationships: Well...him, himselfand he
Kudos: 5





	车并不需要title

**Author's Note:**

> 有生子产乳的擦边球描写  
> 架空世界  
> 私设多  
> OOC注意，雷多  
> 设定是鸣瓢妻儿还在，他O老婆A，可以认定为第九集井中井时段

【这是他第几次犯案了？  
长的不错  
又是个beta ...失望】

鸣瓢睁开眼睛，脸上满是迷惑。  
直播镜头？  
他按了按画面，只看到观众人数在增加。鸣瓢抬头一看：洞口被封住了。  
是最近重案组在调查的挖穴犯。  
“我被抓起来了……”

鸣瓢用力一打桶盖，无果，反而发现四肢发软。  
身上的枪不见了，一切通讯工具被拿走，其实他身上所有东西除了衣物外都没了——

包括压抑剂。

鸣瓢的心沉了下去。

距离发情期还有一天，他今天跟百贵请假和早退回家，就是为了这事。

鸣瓢看到弹幕的时间：15:35。  
他失去意识原来有两小时了，或更久。  
希望绫子能发现我失踪了，鸣瓢想。

时间一点点流逝，鸣瓢发现空气开始变得闷热。  
缺氧？还是发情期到了？  
鸣瓢希望是前一种，毕竟在直播下发情他还做不到。  
事与愿违，鸣瓢用了氧气瓶后那种心跳加快的感觉还在。  
那造成症状的凶手也只剩发情期了。  
鸣瓢把头埋在大腿上，双手环抱双腿，让观众只能看到他的粉发。

【怎么突然遮住脸了？  
长得还蛮像omega 嘛，粉发的。  
话说有人报警了吗，他状况有点不对。  
他的呼吸变的不顺畅了，这么快缺氧了？】

“呼...”  
鸣瓢的呼吸开始急促，汗水湿透了衬衣。  
趁还没完全到发情期之前停止直播吧。  
鸣瓢用外套盖住了摄像头，至于mic就暂时不管了。

【诶诶怎么突然不给看了。  
可惜啊  
昨天已经报警了，怎么警察还没到？】

弹幕还在抱怨或担忧着，此时鸣瓢的发情期终于汹涌来袭。

“啧……”腿间黏腻感让鸣瓢很不爽，他知道自己该脱下所有衣服避免对发情期中的敏感肌肤有再一次的刺激，但羞耻心不允许他脱下，尤其是看到了弹幕说已报警。

他可不想被同僚发现自己脱光光的呆在桶里。  
“呜—”  
乳头在衬衣的摩擦接触下变硬，痒痒的，像极了椋刚出生时，他每晚都要带乳贴，防止乳奶分泌出来，才能安睡。  
鸣瓢难受的伸展一下身体，却在乳头被严重刺激的那刻射了出来。  
以往冷静的鸣瓢感到非常不安，他还是第二次遇到没用压抑剂的发情期。  
第一次时怀上椋的那次。  
情潮冲击着鸣瓢的理性，他发现用力抓紧双臂的痛觉已无法压抑这种剧烈的情欲。  
于是手指头默默的探入早已被淫水濡湿的穴口。那里早就因为发情期变得很湿，不用多加润滑，鸣瓢的手指很轻易的进去了，可以说，被贪婪的吞进去。

一指变为两指...三指...不断在穴道抽插。  
这种刺激被无限放大，手指和软肉间的摩擦清晰而不可抗拒的传到鸣瓢脑海，似是和女儿看的夏日祭典的烟花，从尾椎炸上脑海。  
肉折被手头一步步地推挤开，快感也随着指间移动被推到最高。  
“呃啊！嗯……”  
鸣瓢想摆腰，想逃离这种快感，但窄狭的桶子限制了他的动作。  
随之是腥膻味布满了整个桶里。

不够...发情期带来的瘙痒感还在深处...  
他想要被肉刃艹开，狠狠的顶撞他的生殖腔。  
而这种渴望让鸣瓢不禁啜泣。

不知何来的白光炫到鸣瓢的眼睛，是高潮带来的，还是别的呢，他应该是不想去细想。  
只知道空气变得清净。


End file.
